


Entrar sin llamar

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard necesita desahogarse, aunque se niega a dejar que le ayuden. Y James no va a esperar a que le abran la puerta para entrar a por ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrar sin llamar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Situado tras Prioridad: Thessia, Mass Effect 3.

La misión había sido un auténtico fracaso. Thessia había caído. Kai Leng había escapado. Y ella había estado a punto de morir nuevamente, esta vez frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando vio el suelo ceder bajo sus pies y Shepard desapareció, tragada por las profundidades de aquel templo, creyó que sería más fácil que el suelo se lo tragara a él también antes que lidiar con el dolor cortante que se había instalado en su pecho. Intento ponerse en pie, correr hacia ella, salvarla; pero los disparos de Cerberus le impedían moverse. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento; ni siquiera cuando estuvo en Fehl Prime. Entonces apareció, y fue como respirar otra vez, como una bocanada de aire fresco en sus pulmones.

Liara llegó primero hasta ella. Habría dado cualquier cosas por ser él quien la sostuviera entre sus brazos, por apartar a la asari y agarrarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no podía. Ni siquiera sabía si todo saldría bien. Cerberus tenía la información que necesitaban, Thessia había caído bajo el yugo de los segadores, todas sus esperanzas se veían diezmadas, y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

El viaje en lanzadera fue el más triste y silencioso que James había vivido en toda su carrera como militar. Liara trataba de contener las lágrimas que, inevitablemente, se deslizaban por sus mejillas azules al ver su mundo envuelto en llamas, destrucción y muerte. Shepard, por el contrario, evitaba a toda costa mirar por la ventana. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y estaba pálida, demacrada, abatida. James jamás la había visto así, y se movía inquieto en su asiento con el peso de la incapacidad sobre sus hombros. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa situación, pero habría dado su maldita vida por poder borrar el dolor del rostro de Shepard.

Verla enfrentarse a la consejera asari fue doloroso hasta para él. Completamente derrotada, vencida por el peso de la galaxia, Shepard trató de disculparse ante una mujer que ni siquiera le escuchó, demasiado concentrada en las pérdidas de su planeta como para darse cuenta de que eso ya lo habían vivido humanos, turianos y muchos otros antes. James lo sentía por las asari, de verdad que sí, pero no podía evitar pensar que si hubieran colaborado desde un principio no habrían llegado a esa situación. Y Shepard no era responsable: no tenía nada de lo que disculparse. Había hecho lo imposible por recuperar la información del Catalizador y salvarlos a todos. Maldita sea, ¡había muerto por ellos! Y seguía dándolo todo, cada fibra de su ser, por salvar toda la galaxia. Y nadie se lo agradecía; seguían pidiéndole más y más y ella seguía sin descansar, disculpándose cuando deberían ser todos los demás los que le pidieran perdón por ser de tan poca ayuda.

Al menos ahora que iban tras Cerberus podrían desquitarse a gusto.

Vio a Shepard abandonar la sala de guerra sola y cabizbaja después de despedirse de todos. Quería hablar con ella, decirle que no tenía la culpa de nada, que todo iba a salir bien; pero no sabía cómo abordarla, así que se limitó a observarla entrar en el ascensor y desaparecer tras sus puertas. Se arrepintió al instante de no haber subido con ella. Bajó al hangar, donde Cortez revisaba por enésima vez el estado de las armas, y se fue hasta su puesto sin decir nada; nadie tenía ganas de hablar en aquel momento. Tal vez si se ejercitaba conseguiría sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de una Shepard derrotada y sola en su camarote; tal vez si castigaba su cuerpo conseguiría olvidar que no podía estar con ella, que subir a consolarla no era lo correcto, que no debía...

Tal vez. O tal vez no. Tal vez, con el fin del mundo en sus narices y civilizaciones enteras pereciendo ante ellos, precisamente hacer lo que le decía su instinto era lo correcto. Y su instinto le gritaba que no la dejara sola esa noche.

#  
Shepard se giró, sorprendida, al ver que la puerta de su camarote se abría sin previo aviso. No estaba de buen humor, y miró a James con severidad por no haber llamado.

-¿Necesitas algo, James? -preguntó, visiblemente contrariada. Trató de aparentar más fuerza de la que sentía y enmascarar su desesperación con enfado, pero James vio sin problemas a través de su careta.

-Sólo quería hablar un rato, Lola -contestó jocoso, dando muestras de no haber notado el tono con el que Shepard se dirigía a él.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar. Estoy muy ocupada, James -se negó la comandante. James resopló; Shepard no se lo iba a poner fácil. Shepard nunca, jamás ponía las cosas fáciles, ¿pero acaso no era ese reto una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella?

Sin decir nada James se acercó hasta ella y le quitó de las manos el pad de datos que la comandante había fingido estar observando hasta el momento. James se fijó en que la pantalla estaba en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Ocupada, eh?

-No quiero hablar del tema, James -susurró Shepard. La confesión pilló a James por sorpresa. Había entrado a su camarote dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que Shepard se abriera ante él, pero que la comandante abandonara tan pronto su fachada no lo había previsto. Debía estar aún más destrozada de lo que él imaginaba.

-No hace falta que hables, Lola.

No necesitó decir más. En el silencio de la habitación acortó la distancia que le separaba de ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Shepard se acomodó al instante en su pecho, disfrutando del tranquilo abrazo que James le otorgaba. James sólo quería darle un lugar en el que poder ser ella misma, un resquicio de mundo en el que pudiera descansar, donde pudiera dejarse ir con la seguridad de que nadie la dejaría caer. Y ese sitio estaba ahí mismo, en sus brazos.

Estuvieron mucho rato así, sin moverse, disfrutando de la respiración acompasada del otro. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, como si nada más existiese fuera de esos brazos.  
#  
-¿De verdad no quieres hablar de lo ocurrido, Lola? -insistió James. El momento había terminado hacía rato, pero James no se había marchado. Que Shepard se relajara era su principal objetivo; pero tenía que sacarse sus sentimientos de dentro como fuera. Tenía que desahogarse ahora o su cuerpo y su mente acabarían pagando las consecuencias.

-Déjalo ya, James -espetó Shepard una vez más. James la observaba, sentado tranquilamente en su cama, mientras ella iba y venía por el camarote como un león enjaulado mirando pads de datos y dando órdenes desde su omniherramienta.

Shepard había vuelto a tensarse por completo en cuanto rompieron el abrazo. James había jurado en su fuero interno, maldiciendo la cabezonería de Shepard. No le había durado nada la paz interior que parecía haber conseguido, y ahora la veía más cansada y estresada aún que antes. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, y como no se le ocurría qué se limitaba a incordiarla.

-No es bueno guardarse las tensiones, tienes que liberarlas de alguna manera o acabarás estallando como una olla a presión.

-James, cállate -espetó. Seguía ignorándole valientemente, sin apenas mirarle. James comenzaba a frustrarle su cabezonería. ¿Es que no entendía que estaba allí por ella? Sin embargo, que no le hubiera echado ya del camarote con cajas destempladas le daba esperanzas para seguir intentándolo.

-No me callo, Lola. Alguno de los dos tiene que hablar -se burló. Shepard gruñó.

-¿De qué quieres que hable? ¿Qué quieres que diga, James? -explotó de repente. Su cuerpo refulgía en azul y James sonrió: había conseguido romperla-. ¿Que he fallado? ¿Que Kai Leng me ha ganado la partida? ¿Que por culpa de mis errores, Thessia está perdida?

James se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia ella, decidido. Le agarró con fuerza el brazo y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Nunca, jamás te culpes por lo ocurrido. Hiciste todo lo que podías hacer. Cualquier otro se hubiera rendido ya, pero tú sigues luchando. Así que no digas que has fallado, porque sin ti esa galaxia no habría llegado tan lejos.

Shepard guardó silencio. Era evidente que iba a refutarle eso, que saltaría con alguna objeción y James estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Si la oía decir algo más negativo sobre sí misma, reventaría. No se esperaba que Shepard, en vez de protestar o apartarse, cerrara la distancia entre los dos con un furioso beso.

Una vez asimilada la sorpresa James le devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad aún. Shepard canalizó toda su frustración, toda su ira en ese beso y las convirtió en pasión mal contenida. Sus lenguas pronto se encontraron, luchando por dominar la boca del otro sin dejarse vencer. James agarró a Shepard por la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo hacia sí, sintiendo sus curvas contra su pecho. Sus manos recorrían insaciables todo su cuerpo, tratando de memorizarlo de una sola vez. Mientras, Shepard le agarró del cuello y profundizó aún más el beso, mordiendo sus labios de vez en cuando.

El calor aumentó en la habitación y James se sentía febril, embriagado. A trompicones, empujó a Shepard contra el acuario que les iluminaba con una brillante luz azul, dejando a la comandante completamente atrapada, a su merced. Ella se revolvía en su abrazo, frotándose contra él, y pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

-Lola... -susurró James. De alguna manera aún conservaba la capacidad de hablar-. ¿Estás segura...?

Por toda respuesta Shepard bajó sus manos hasta el borde de los pantalones de James y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Sí, estaba segura. Y él también. Las manos de Shepard sobre su cuerpo hicieron que perdiera toda capacidad de raciocinio. De un movimiento alzó a la comandante, que enredó sus piernas a su cintura, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la dejó con suavidad. El uniforme de ambos acabó desperdigado por la sala. La visión de Shepard, desnuda y ansiosa esperando por él, se quedaría grabada a fuego para siempre en su memoria. James comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, comenzando por sus labios, rojos como la sangre, y bajando por el cuello. Se entretuvo en sus pechos, pequeños pero perfectos, y se dedicó a lamer sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros como el diamante. Shepard gemía bajo su toque y James sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más; pero no tenía prisa. Se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo. Continuó bajando, paseando su lengua por la piel perlada de sudor de Shepard. Su cuerpo estaba inmaculado, ninguna cicatriz lo adornaba, y James se preguntó si siempre había sido así de perfecta o la habían dejado así tras su resurrección. Él estaba lleno de cicatrices de antiguas peleas y misiones con la Alianza.

Paseó las manos por los muslos de Shepard, separando bien sus piernas antes de enterrar la cabeza. Shepard no pudo evitar gritar de placer, temblando entre sus manos.

-James... por favor -musitó Shepard, casi de manera inaudible. Sin embargo, la forma en la que murmuró su nombre fue como música para sus oídos.

James no tardó en estar dentro de ella. Al principio se movía con cautela, pero de repente las piernas de Shepard se enroscaron con sus piernas, obligándole a entrar cada vez más profundamente, y pronto era Shepard la que marcaba el ritmo. Iban cada vez más deprisa y James supo que no duraría mucho más. Cuando Shepard comenzó a gemir su nombre en su oído, James llegó a su límite y con un sordo gruñido se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la comandante, exhausto.

Para su sorpresa, Shepard echó a reír quedamente.

-Perdona -dijo entre risas-; me río cuando...

Dejó la frase a medias cuando James se unió a su risa.

-James, si alguna vez vuelves a verme frustrada... entra sin llamar.

-No lo dudes, Lola. No lo dudes.


End file.
